Breaking Mokingbird
by Alita Maralva
Summary: Strange circumstances make that two people stay together. What about if they have to pretend to marry for the sake of a mission? Clint Barton and his true love Barbara Morse in an intense action/love story.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, hope everyone likes it.  
**

**First attempt at a Avengers fiction, but can't help myself, which means that I am not the owner of the characters, so I hope you are kind to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Breaking Mokingbird**

Chapter 1

Running

The molecules in test #245 were still no different from the ones in test #244. The test subjects remained the same, there was little to no change in muscle mass, weight or height. What could she change next on the formula? Steve Roger's DNA code was changed dramatically after the experiment but no data was recollected before the procedure. She had reached another dead end in her research. At least she had her test subjects Bibbi and Diddi who were the only two mice who had given any sign of change.

Bibbi had being test #124, tested last month, had doubled in size and now run twice as fast on her training wheel. Diddi had being test #200, tested last week, she had presented the same changes that Bibbi had, but presented as well violent behavior. Dr. Erskine's notes had being right all the time; the subject had to be carefully selected for the serum had the desired effect.

PANG! PANG! PANG!

"Security Bridge on the East Wing. All class B and C personnel must evacuate the premises. Please leave all personal articles behind." The pre-recorded voice on the speakers voiced the instruction that had to be followed by all research personnel, which included her.

Dr. Barbara Morse stood up from her chair abruptly so she could reach her lab partner. "Come on Jessica, leave everything behind we need to leave"

Research tech Jessica Adams was scared as soon as she heard the siren. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Bobbi, what if they catch us?" Jessica asked fear getting in her voice.

"They won't Jess, I won't let anyone get you. You understand me?" Barbara asked and Jessica nodded and stood up slowly from her chair.

They exited their lab and could hear the panic in the people that were evacuating the premises. Barbara locked the door behind her with her ID card, she put the security code, ensuring that nobody was going to get in and mess with her research.

BOOM!

The sound of a bomb destroying a wall a bit more than 100 yards away from them alerted them to start running to the nearest exit.

Fire began behind them but that didn't stop them, they ducked and continued running to the exit.

A few men dressed in black and red uniforms approached them quickly and soon enough caught up with them.

They pointed their guns at them and both Jessica and Barbara put their hands up. Bobbi could see the eyes of one of the uniforms pointing at them. She knew very well who he was.

"Hello Bobbi" he said to her.

"Hi Paul" Barbara answered.

"Surprised to see me alive?" Paul asked.

"You should have stayed dead" Barbara said. Then in a very sudden moment she took his arm, bent it so he was forced to through away his gun and kicked him in the face so he would fall in the ground. Then, the other two subjects approached Bobbi so she took the gun from the ground and hit both of them hard on the head so they would fall as well.

"Ok, Jess, go, go, go!" Barbara yelled ordering her lab partner to run as fast as she could.

Jessica ran without looking back until she reached the exit marked door. She opened it and was received by a gun on her face.

"Please No!" She said, but it was too late. Before she could finish her pleading the man with the gun had already fired, killing her instantly.

Bobbi saw the exchange from afar, stopped in her tracks and decided to run to the other direction.

Paul, who recovered quickly from Bobbi's assault, was running behind her again. He stopped to aim and was successful, he had hit her on the shoulder, but the impact didn't stop Bobbi from running.

She was bleeding a lot and her arm and shoulder were killing her from the pain. But she could live through, it wasn't the first time she had being shot…probably wasn't going to be the last.

That thought in Bobbi's mind became more prominent when she fell to the floor. She tried to reach the gun on her ankle but was stopped by the foot that stomped on her shoulder. She cried in pain.

Paul put his gun on her head.

"This is for making me believe that you loved me" he said as he stomped her shoulder harder. "You should die like the traitor you are and when I kill you, I will kill Barton as well. You fell for him, didn't you?" And as soon as he was going to pull the trigger and Bobbi let out a low faint voice, a bullet crossed his head. He fell on her body seconds later. She would have picked herself up but couldn't, not only because of the constant pain in her wounded shoulder but the weight of her dead ex-fiancée was too much for her frail body to take.

Paul Allen, who had being revealed to be a double agent, was now dead. The satisfaction on Bobbi's heart was great. She could now be freed of his threats. "He is finally dead." She thought.

A figure fell to its knees. She felt the weight of Paul's body being lifted away from her. "Are you ok?" The feminine voice of the figure asked.

"Tasha?" Bobbi asked.

"My god!" Agent Romanoff exclaimed. "You are bleeding so much, let me call Barton"

Natasha Romanoff helped Bobbi turn around. She moved her hand to make sure her earpiece was working properly. "Barton, a little help would be appreciated"

"You should go, you are a sitting duck here" Bobbi told Natasha.

"Not leaving you Bobbi" Natasha said that and took her gun and shot three men that approached them.

Two minutes passed and then, the figure of Agent Barton appeared on the other side of the hall where they rested. He turned to them and started to run, finally kneeling down to check on Bobbi's wound immediately.

"Hey sport, you missed all the action, I think I won't make it for our date tomorrow, bummer" Bobbi said trying to sound cocky but fail as her voiced was full of agony in it.

Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye inside the SHIELD premises brushed a tear that was falling out of her eyes.

"I'll take care of her Nat, you should go over to the South Wing" Barton said.

"No, I'll stay and clear you the path to go East"

"Oh God…stop arguing!" Bobbi exclaimed, by now the right sleeve in her white lab coat was completely drenched in blood.

"Fine, you'll cover us" Clint said scooping Bobbi on his strong arms.

Bobbi felt how the imminent sleep was upon her, she, suddenly, the only thing she could think about was sleeping on her bed. Closing her eyes seemed so tempting.

"Stay with me!" Clint demanded jerking her suddenly so she felt the impulse to open her eyes.

"Always" she whispered and closed her eyes again. That's all Bobbi remembered from July 27th, 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

I thank you for the great support received so far.

A lot of people have read this and it gives me chills to see that they like it.

Thanks and don't forget to R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting

Three months later she remembered waking up with two pair of blue eyes watching her.

"Hey" she whispered, her voice was very hoarse.

"Gave us a scare" Natasha said. "He hasn't left this room since we got here" she said pointing at Clint Barton.

Clint Barton was completely serious while looking at Bobbi. With his typical poker face, he almost never smiled, but since he met Bobbi, a year ago, he seemed to be smiling more often, all the time actually, with the exception of the last three months. The last three months had being total hell for him. At first, the doctors in charge of Bobbi's care didn't know if she was going to survive the surgery. Then after performing the surgery and a couple of complications from it, she had endured a bad reaction to the anesthetic, bringing her to a coma. This had being the first time she had opened her eyes since the surgery.

"Don't try to talk too much" Natasha advised. "I'll leave you two alone" she said before gesturing to leave the room.

"Wait, I'll go with you" Clint said turning around so he could leave as well.

"Don't" Natasha said putting a hand on his chest to stop him. Clint backed away from her the second he saw this reaction.

He was defeated.

"We thought you weren't waking up" Clint said finally and approached Bobbi's bed and sat down on it taking her hand. "It's a good thing you can't talk much, because if you did I would probably kill you _ Don't do that ever again"

Bobbi squeezed lightly Clint's hand. "I won't, too bad for our date though" she whispered to him.

"Why don't we postpone it till you get better?" Clint said, not wanting to say it, but he thought that maybe it could be the gentlemanly thing to do.

Bobbi didn't take like that, she thought that since she was recovering, probably had scars all over her body that he didn't wanted her anymore. Even when she was a scientist, rationalism's with boys weren't her strongest suit.

"Why don't we cancel it all together, that's what you want don't you?" Bobbi said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Clint asked in a rush.

Bobbi didn't answer. She wore him down with her stare. "Why don't I leave you to rest? We can talk about this later" Clint said reaching out for the door, but he saw her eyes. She was furious.

Was he leaving her to go back to Natasha? Of course, she was extremely beautiful… she was mad because she felt a connection with him when she first met him. Sure, he could be very immature and obnoxious but she learned to like all those annoying things about him.

Bobbi remembered clearly the first time they met.

Bobbi presented the information confirming that Paul Allen was a covered agent from a private organization that traffic military weapons to unfriendly groups.

(Flashback)  
_"You are sure about this information?" Nick Fury asked completely serious._

"_I am sir." Bobbi answered._

"_How did you found out?" Fury asked._

"_He gave me the flash drive and told me to use it in case that anything happened to him" Bobbi said._

"_Does he know you are an agent?" Fury asked._

"_I don't think so" Bobbi said._

"_You think so, Agent Morse?"_

"_He confided this information in bed sir, I believe it's true" Bobbi said angrily back._

_Fury watched her for a long time until he made a call from a phone sitting in his desk._

"_Hill, call Barton, tell him to get here ASAP" Fury said and hung up the phone. "Does he know you left?"_

"_No, I told him I was at the grocery store, told him I would be back at 6" Bobbi said._

"_And how did you get the cut on your face?" Fury asked pointing at her at a very nasty cut she had in her forehead._

"_That's private sir" Bobbi said. Fury sighed _

"_Barbara… how did you get the cut?" Fury insisted._

"_He gets upset with me sometimes… when I don't do what he tells me to do" Fury now looked her with sad eyes. "Explain better" Fury said._

"_We argued yesterday that I wasn't making enough progress with the bombs, decoding and recoding and then I may have said some things that… you know…" Bobbi said._

"_What did you say to him?" Fury asked._

_Bobbi rolled her eyes "Sir, are we done here?" _

"_Not quite yet" and at that time Clint entered the room._

"_You needed me sir?" Clint said and then looked at Bobbi. "Am I interrupting?"_

"_Yes, sport you are, now can you go outside and play with your toys while the grown-ups talk?" Bobbi said._

"_Excuse-me I was called here" Clint said offended. _

"_Well, can't you see we are busy?" Bobbi said._

"_Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were under some serious PMS tantrum at the moment, gladly I'll leave you two alone" Clint_

"_What did you say to me?" Bobbi said raising up from her chair._

"_Ok, that's enough you two. Barbara, I called Barton here because you need protection. If you are coming back to base and will get in contact with Allen, I can't leave you alone. I should have taken you out months ago."_

"_Sir, I am fine, I don't need a babysitter."_

"_Look at me, I am not negotiating"_

"_Nick, you look at me with your one good eye, I am handling this by myself. What do you plan Ken doll to do here?"_

"_What did you call me?" Clint said even more offended. Did she call him a Ken doll, if anything, he portrayed an action hero._

"_You heard me sport"_

"_Enough!" yelled Nick Fury. "Barbara, Barton will go with you, end of story. You will report back to me every hour, did you hear me?"_

"_Yes sir!" Bobbi said._

"_Of course you did" Fury said. "Now, you!" Fury said to Clint. "Don't be a smart ass to her, she has being through enough to add up your attitude. And let us know at any moment if you need back-up. Cause you will."_

"_Sir, what exactly is it we are going to do?" Clint asked._

"_Kill a very big rat" Fury said._

(End of Flashback)

Bobbi sighed; they definitely had a lot of history between them. Perhaps he did want to give her time. After all, she needed it.


End file.
